La curiosidad mató al gato
by CriXar
Summary: Post-episodio "Mi amiga Alya". Una historia ocurrida en un AU donde Cat Noir sí abrió la puerta al final del episodio y descubrió la identidad secreta de Ladyug. ¿Cómo se las arreglará ahora Adrien al tratar con Marinette? ¡Alerta spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

-¡Espera!- exclamó Cat Noir deteniendo la puerta del armario de limpieza antes de que Ladybug entrara en él.- No le diré a nadie. Lo prometo.- aseguró.

-Creo que es mejor mantenerlo en secreto... incluso entre nosotros.- respondió su compañera con una triste expresión antes de darle la espada y entrecerrar la puerta. Cat Noir presionó sus labios y tomó la manija.

Sería tan fácil simplemente abrir esa puerta y averiguar finalmente quién era LadyBug, pero estaría contradiciendo un pedido duyo. No podía traicionar su confianza. La curiosidad era demasiada. ¿Y si tan solo daba un vistazo? Ella jamás se daría cuenta.

Tiró lentamente de la manija y se asomó por el pequeño espacio que quedó. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver los destellos desparecer y revelar a nadie más y nadie menos que Marintte, su compañera de clases.

Quedó boquiabierto, pero tuvo que reaccionar al ver que ella estaba a punto de salir de allí. Salió rápidamente del lugar y no se detuvo hasta llegar a la calle.

Marinette abrió la puerta, miró a ambos lados para asegurarse de que su gatuno amigo no se encontrara cerca y salió tranquilamente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

En la acera, Adrien ya había liberado su transformación. Se detuvo y miró hacia el edificio. Plagg salió de su camisa y levitó frente a él.

-Bueno, parece que Alya si tenía razón en algo después de todo: Ladybug si está en tu clase.- Adrien apenas lo escuchó. Tenía muchas cosas en su mente en se momento.

A la mañana siguiente el chico se levantó de la cama temprano. Apenas había dormido después de enterarse de la identidad de su amada compañera y había estado pensando al respecto.

-Plagg, despierta.- llamó al kwami que roncaba sobre una de sus almohadas.

-¡No quiero ir a la escuela! ¡Cinco minutos más!- se quejó este.

-Tú no vas a la escuela a estudiar, solo duermes en mi camiseta todo el día.- reprochó Adrien con una sonrisa. Lo tomó del lomo y lo ocultó en su mochila antes de bajar corriendo las escaleras hacia su limusina.

-¿Y cuál es la prisa?- preguntó Plagg ya en el auto asomando la cabeza desde su bolso, sabiendo que el chofer no le prestaba atención al muchacho cuando conducía.

-Quiero hablar con Marinette. Aún no puedo creer que no me dí cuenta antes que era Ladybug, así que planeo hacerle algunas preguntas para ver si es que es en serio tan buena ocultando su secreto.- respondió con determinación.

El hecho de que la heroína resultara ser Marinette no le molestaba en absoluto, tan solo le sorprendía que una chica tan valiente y audaz pudiera ser tan tímida al mismo tiempo.

Al llegar a la escuela vió a la muchacha en compañía de su amiga charlando en la entrada. Evadiendo rápidamente los habituales y exageradamente melosos saludos de Chloe, corrió hacia ellas.

-Hey, amiga, mira quien viene ahí.- dijo Alya con una sonrisa señalando al agitado chico. Marinette enmudeció y corrió a ocultarse tras su colega.

-¡Marinette!- llamó Adrien mientras se acercaba.

-Oye, creo que te buscan...- rió la muchacha morena mientras su amiga se negaba a dar la cara.

-Hola, Alya.- saludó él un poco agitado. Miró a la joven diseñadora escondida tras su espalda y sonrió.- Ehm, ¿está Marinette contigo?

Alya asintió con la cabeza y se hizo a un lado para revelar a la chica cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos con la esperanza de pasar desapercibida.

-Hey, Marinette.- saludó Adrien. Ella se sobresaltó al verlo y murmuró un "hola".- Oye, ¿te importaría, pues, si hablo contigo un momento?- preguntó deslizando un mano por su nuca con nerviosismo. Marinette parpadeó sorprendida.

-S-Sí, claro.- respondió. Alya le guiñó un ojo antes de dejarlos solos para retirarse a su clase. Ambos caminaron juntos por el pasillo lentamente.

-¿Sabes? Hay algunos periodos de tiempo en los que suele perderte, no llegas a clase y esas cosas.- comenzó él.- Me preguntaba, ¿qué es lo que haces en ese momento?

-¿Qué es lo que hago? Bueno, yo...- "Lucho contra mal como Ladybug" dijo en su mente.- El tiempo vuela cuando trabajo en mis diseños. Realmente no me doy cuenta de qué hora es.

-Ya veo...- dijo Adrien.- Oye, que locas estuvieron las cosas ayer, ¿eh?- continuó.- Lady WiFi estuvo a punto de descubrir la identidad de Ladybug.

-Sí, bueno, Alya está bien ahora. Eso es lo que importa.- dijo desviando el tema hacia su amiga.- Ella y yo aún nos preguntamos quien es Ladybug.

"Es buena..." pensó Adrien. Tenía tan solo una carta más para jugar. Quería saber de una vez por todas por que Ladybug se negaba a aceptar a Cat Noir como algo más que un compañero en su lucha contra el crimen.

-Oye, ¿y a tí te...? ¿Te gusta alguien?- soltó la pregunta sin demasiados rodeos. El rostro de Marinette se tornó pálido en un instante y su mirada se centró en algún punto perdido.

-¿A mí? No, es decir, s-sí, pero... Es complicado.- respondió entre balbuceos. Adrien comprendió su reacción. Definitivamente había alguien más. Aquello le rompió el corazón, pero debía disimular.

-Ya veo... Escucha, yo... tengo que hacer algo antes de entrar a clases. Fue lindo hablar contigo. Nos vemos luego.- se despidió sin quedarse mucho tiempo a esperar una respuesta. Marinette tan solo se quedó allí de pie, confundida.

Adrien se dirigió a una esquina a parte de todos y abrió su mochila para dejar salir a Plagg.

-Todo tiene sentido ahora.- le dijo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿No la escuchaste? A ella le gusta alguien más, es por eso que no se fija en mí, es decir, en Cat Noir.- Plagg lo miró fijamente antes de soltarse a reir.- ¿Qué pasa contigo?- preguntó el chico molesto de que se burlara de su dolor.

-¡Eres un tonto!- exclamó el kwami.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-La razón por la que Ladybug no te corresponde eres TÚ. Está enamorada de Adrien, por eso se niega a aceptar a Cat Noir.- explicó su pequeño amigo entre risas.

-¿De verdad lo crees?- preguntó el muchacho esperanzado.

-¡Por su puesto que sí!- afirmó Plagg. Adrien soltó a reir también.

-¡Esta es oficialmente la situación más bizarra en la que me he encontrado!- exclamó.- La super heroína de mis sueños no me corresponde por que su identidad secreta está enamorada de la mía. Y yo no me había fijado en otras chicas por serle fiel a ella.

-Bueno, por lo visto solo tienes dos opciones.- prepuso el kwami.- Podrías romperle el corazón como Adrien y ofrecerle consuelo como Cat Noir. O puedes tratar con Marinette, conocerla y posteriormente revelarle quien eres.

-La primera opción es algo cruel, ¿no lo crees?- dijo Adrien con una ceja arqueada. Plagg se encogió de hombros.- Creo que tomaré la segunda.

Más tarde, en clases de biología, la profesora explicaba las indicaciones para un importante proyecto, mas Adrien ni siquiera la escuchaba. Mantenía la vista fija en una hoja blanca de su cuaderno, consiente de que Marinette probablemente lo observaba desde atrás. Él pensaba en una excusa para acercársele, pasar más tiempo con ella.

-La fecha de entrega será el lunes.- concluyó la profesora.- Pueden trabajar en parejas si lo desean.

¡Allí estaba! El momento perfecto para interactuar con Marinette. A sus espaldas escuchó a Alya planeando ya el trabajo con su amiga y supo que debía apresurarse.

-¡Alya!- llamó volteándose.- Oye ¿te molesta si te robo a Marinette para este proyecto?

Las chicas se miraron entre sí. Ninguna de las dos se esperaba eso. Normalmente Adrien trabajaba con su mejor amigo Nino, o forzadamente con Chloe. Alya sonrió ante la expresión de su amiga, mientras esta intentaba ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

-Es toda tuya.- respondió la chica morena con una gran sonrisa.

A la salida, Marinette caminaba relajada en compañía de su amiga. Vió a Adrien caminar hacia su limusina. Este la miró por encima de su hombro y la saludó con su mano. Ella respondió el saludo con una sonrisa y él se retiró.

-Oye, se te ve bastante tranquila para lo que pasó esta tarde en clases.- comentó Alya.

-Estoy feliz, pero creo que ya fue suficiente con exagerar.- respondió Marinette con calma. Se despidió de su amiga y caminó a casa. Saludó a sus padres, entró a su habitación, cerró la puerta y Tikki salió de su bolso. Ambas se miraron y soltaron al mismo tiempo un chillido de emoción.

-¡Adrien me pidió para trabajar con él! ¿Puedes creerlo?- exclamó Marinette emocionada.

-¿Creerlo? ¡Pero si estuve ahí!- respondió su kwami.- Aunque me parece extraño que comenzara a interactuar contigo de repente, sin mencionar esas extrañas preguntas que te hizo esta mañana.- agregó pensativa.

-Yo solo sé que me siento en un sueño.- dijo la chica sin prestarle mucha atención. De repente se oyeron varios ruidos de sirenas en la calle.

-Pues será mejor que despiertes. Hay problemas.- avisó Tikki. Marinette asintió y se prepararon para la acción.

 ** _En el fandom de Bajoterra solía hacer algo llamado el "Fic del Domingo". Una historia que actualizaba, como dice su nombre, solamente los domingos. Algo como para tenerlos en suspenso toda la semana. Este sería el primer "Fic del Domingo" en el fandom de Ladybug. ¡Espero que les guste!_**


	2. Chapter 2

-¡Te tengo!- exclamo Ladybug tras atrapar a la recién liberada akuma en su yoyo. Tomó el objeto en sus manos y lo abrió para dejar ir a una sanada mariposa blanca.- Adiós, pequeña.- se despidió.

Tras lanzar el objeto que su Amuleto de la Suerte le había dado para luchar contra la akuma, todo al caos que había causado esta se revirtió y la ciudad de París estaba a salvo una vez más. Cat Noir se acercó a su compañera con una sonrisa en su rostro y chocó puños con ella.

-¡Misión cumplida!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

-Buen trabajo, mi Lady.- dijo él.- Se te ve de buen humor hoy. ¿Puede saberse a qué se debe?- agregó con interés en su respuesta.

-Pasó algo genial hoy. Es todo.- dijo ella con una sonrisa mirando hacia el cielo. Cat Noir la miró con ojos de amor. Realmente él significaba mucho para ella.

Ambos se despidieron cuando la noche finalmente cayó. Marinette había diseñado un nuevo vestido aquella tarde y se disponía a comenzar con él. Con sus materiales listo en su mesa de trabajo, colocaba los alfileres a la tela cortada mientras conversaba con Tikki sobre la pelea previa.

-Estuvo cerca.- dijo Marinette.

-Sí, tuviste suerte que Cat Noir estuvo allí para salvarte.- agregó Tikki. Marinette solo rodó sus ojos. Ese gato siempre estaba allí.- ¿No te pareció que él estaba muy animado también?

-Quizás también tuvo un buen día.- aseguró Marinette con simpleza continuando con su trabajo antes de que sonara su celular. Era Adrien.- Y el mió está a punto de ponerse mejor.- agregó antes de responder.- ¿Hola?

-Hola, Marinette. Escucha, pensaba que tal vez podríamos trabajar en el proyecto este sábado, en mi casa.- propuso el chico.

-¿El sábado? S-Sí, seguro.- respondió ella con sus característicos tartamudeos.

-Bien. Yo, eh, espero que nos vaya bien con esto. ¡Ten una linda noche!- se despidió.

-¿Era necesario llamarla? ¡La verás mañana en la escuela!- exclamó Plagg una vez que Adrien colcó el teléfono.

-Sí, lo sé. Es que yo...

-Solo buscabas una excusa para hablar con ella ahora, ¿no es así?- dijo el kwami adivinando sus intenciones. El muchacho asintió con una gran sonrisa.- Oh, el amor... Ese sentimiento que te hace hacer tonterías.

Adrien negó con la cabeza sonriendo aún, sin saber que su llamada había causado que Marinette se dejara caer en su cama con un suspiro.

Básicamente el noventa por ciento del día siguiente en la escuela fue pasado por ella con la vista fija en su amor platónico. Alya vió esto divertido.

-Si no te conociera, diría que te gusta ese chico de en frente.- le comentó en una de sus clases.

-¡Cállate!- le susurró Marinette cubriendo su boca. Mas eso no sirvió de nada. Adrien ya las había escuchado. Con una pequeña sonrisa intentó concentrarse en su libro.

-Oye, amigo, ¿se puede saber a qué se debe tu bien humor hoy?- le preguntó Nino al ver su expresión.

-No lo sé. Tan solo siento que mi vida está por cambiar.- respondió Adrien con una ceja arqueada.

 ** _No estaba tan consiente de que el cap había quedado tan corto hasta que lo revisé hace un par de días. Como sea, para compensarlo voy a hacer una excepción del detalle de actualizar solo los domingos y publicaré el tercer capítulo el miércoles. :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

-Creo que hoy fue un buen día, ¿sabes, Alya?- dijo Marinette al salir de la escuela.- No tuve casi incidentes vergonzosos con Adrien.

-Eso fue por que casi no hablaste con él.- respondió su amiga.

-¡Marinette!- escucharon de repente al chico llamarla.

-Creo que lo haré ahora...- murmuró la chica intentar esconderse de nuevo detrás de su compañía, pero esta se hizo a un lado, impidiéndoselo.

-Oye, me preguntaba si tú... Si te gustaría dar una vuelta por el parque.- preguntó él una vez que las alcanzó. Marinette lo miró fijamente sin decir nada, así que Alya tomó las riendas.

-Creo que puedo prestártela un rato.- respondió tirando del brazo de la chica y lanzándola hacia él. Su rostro aterrizó en su pecho y Adrien la atrapó tomándola de los hombros. Marinette miró hacia arriba y ambos se sonrieron mutuamente. Él la ayudo a incorporarse y comenzaron a caminar ante la mirada de orgullo de Alya. Su pequeña ya había crecido.

-¿A-Adrien?- llamó Marinette con la mirada en el suelo.

-¿Sí?

-¿Por qué desde ayer estás tan cercano a mí?- La curiosidad la carcomía mientras entraban a la plaza y soltó aquella pregunta sin pensárselo mucho. Adrien comenzó a ponerse nervioso y volteó a ver esos ojos azules que lo observaban ahora con curiosidad.

-B-Bueno yo... no te conozco mucho. Solo quiero saber más de tí.- El conocimiento de que era la misma Ladybug le dificultaba dirigirse a ella ahora. Miró hacia abajo, tomó su mano y le dedicó una sonrisa.- Dime, ¿qué te gusta?

-Pues diseñar, desde luego.- respondió ella distraída un poco de su confusión.- Es mi sueño convertirme en una famosa diseñadora de modas.

-Y estoy seguro de que lo serás.- agregó Adrien.- Ese sombrero que hiciste para el concurso fue genial.

-Gracias.- respondió ella con una apenada sonrisa.- Y lamento haberle puesto plumas. En serio no tenía idea de que eras alérgico a ellas.

-No te preocupes. No es una alergia muy común. No creo que conozcas a alguien más que la tenga, ¿o sí?- dijo el chico. Marinette rodó sus ojos recordando a su gatuno compañero.

-En realidad, si conozco a alguien...- Adrien dejó salir un suspiro. Sabía bien que esa sonrisa esa por él.- Y, ¿qué te gusta a tí?- preguntó ella aunque no era necesario. Conocía a la perfección cada detalle sobre él.

-Pues modelar es algo divertido, pero en realidad solo me gusta relajarme. Salir con mis amigos y esas cosas.- respondió él.

De repente escucharon un fuerte golpe y los gritos de varias personas. Un enorme camión fuera de control amenazaba la seguridad de varia gente. Ambos voltearon a ver al caos.

-Oye, Adrien, yo... Tengo algo que hacer. Debo irme ahora.- dijo ella rápidamente. Él estaba aliviado, pues realmente no tenía una excusa para salir de allí.

-Claro, lo entiendo.- dijo antes de inclinarse hacia ella y plantar un beso en su mejilla. Marinette quedó paralizada un momento, pero no podía solamente quedarse allí y disfrutar el momento. Habían personas en peligro.

Tan solo sonrió y ambos corrieron en direcciones opuestas.

Cat Noir hizo su aparición primero en la escena. Rápidamente sacó a algunas personas del lugar, pero aún habían muchas más.

-¿Dónde está?- se dijo a sí mismo preguntándose por que su compañera no se presentaba todavía. De pronto una cuerda negra se enrrolló al rededor del vehículo fuera de control. Ladybug ató su yoyo a un poste de luz y tiró de él para frenarlo.

Los ciudadanos presentes estallaron en aplausos. La heroína se acercó a saludar.

-No puedo creer que me haya despedido Adrien por un problema que iba a resolverse tan rápido.- dijo para sí misma.- Debí haberle dicho simplemente que me esperara en algún lado.

-¿Y quién es este Adrien del que hablas?- preguntó Cat Noir con una sonrisa apareciendo a sus espaldas. Ladybug se sobresaltó, pero se recuperó de inmediato.

-Eso es algo que no te importa.- respondió con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Pero a tí parece importarte mucho.- agregó él.

-No te irás a poner celoso, ¿o sí, gatito?- preguntó con una sonrisa. Cat Noir se acercó a ella y rodeó su cintua con una mano.

-Oh, créeme, mi Lady. No tengo por que estarlo.- le aseguró levantando su barbilla para verla directamente a los ojos. Le dedicó una de sus coquetas sonrisas, pero ella parecía más que incómoda.

Sin muchas formalidades se retiró de allí mientras Cat Noir la observaba irse antes de hacer lo mismo. Saltó de tejado en tejado hasta llegar a su casa y entró por la ventana de su habitación.

Liberó su transformación justo a tiempo antes de que Natalie, la asistente de su padre, abriera la puerta.

-¿Adrien? ¿Cuando entraste aquí?- preguntó confundida al no recordar verlo entrar por la puerta.

-¿De qué hablas? Estoy aquí desde hace horas.- aseguró el muchacho. La empleada decidió no prestarle mucha atención al asunto y continuó.

-Vengo a recordarte que aún tienes qu confirmar la sesión de fotos de mañana.

-Lo siento, Natalie, pero te pido que la canceles. Tengo un trabajo de la escuela que terminar con una compañera de clases.- respondió él con una tierna sonrisa.

 ** _El cap cuatro lo tendrán el domingo. ¡Gracias por leer!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Tras pasar las enormes puertas de la enorme casa de Adrien, Marinette dió un vistazo a su alrededor. El lugar en serio era grande, pero se veía algo sombrío.

-Tú debes ser la compañera de clases de Adrien.- escuchó decir a alguien, asustándola. Volteó para ver a la asistente del señor Agreste de pie con su caractetística tablet.

-S-Sí, señora.- respondió intimidada.

-Te está esperando. Su habitación está arriba.- le indicó ella con seriedad antes de retirarse a continuar con su trabajo.

Marinerre murmuró un "gracias" que estaba casi segura que no escuchó y comenzó a subir las amplias escaleras al segundo piso.

-¿Cómo es que no recuerdas dónde está la habitación de tu amado Adrien si ya estuviste aquí antes para ponerle tu nombre al obsequio que le diste?- preguntó Tikki desde su cartera.

-Uno, yo jamás entré a su habitación. Y dos, con todo el caos de Bubbler no tuve tiempo de trazar precisamente un mapa.- respondió sarcástica.

Tras algunas vueltas erradas finalmente creyó encontrar la habitación y tocó la puerta.

-¿Crees que sea ella?- preguntó el chico en un sururró a su kwami mientras terminaba de arreglar su cabello.

-¿Adrien?- escucharon llamarlo.

-Creo que sí.- dijo Plagg.

-¡Un segundo!- exclamó Adrien corriendo a la puerta.- ¿Y? ¿Cómo me veo?- preguntó a su amigo.

-Exactamente igual que todos los días.- respondió este. No era de mucha ayuda. Adrien lo miró con seriedad antes de esconderlo en alguna gaveta de su habitación y abrir la puerta.

-Hola, Marinette.- saludó al verla.- Déjame ayudarte.- ofreció tomando algunas de las bolsas de materiales que llevaba con ella.

-Gracias.- dijo entrando.- ¡Wow! ¡Este lugar es como cinco veces mi habitación!- exclamó.- ¿No te aburres aquí solo?

-No estoy solo todo el tiempo.- respondió el chico mirando de reojo el mueble en el que había ocultado a su kwami.- ¿Lista para empezar?- preguntó. Ella asintió con la cabeza y ambos se pusieton manos a la obra.

Afuera, la tarde se tornó oscura y en poco tiempo comenzó a llover.

En un momento el suelo del lugar era un caos. Estaba cubierto de papeles, lápices, pegamento y cartón. Pero su trabajo estaba casi listo. Con entusiasmo agregaron los últimos detalles a su maqueta de la célula eucariota y admiraron su obra.

-Creo que hicimos un buen trabajo.- dijo Adrien. Marinette sonrió.

-Sí, me gusta como se ve.- respondió.

-Hey, hace un poco de frío. ¿Quieres chocolate caliente?- ofreció el muchacho obteniendo una respuesta afirmativa de su compañera. Ambos dejaron la habitación, momento que aprovechó Tikki para salir de la cartera de la chica.

-¡Vaya! ¡Este lugar es en verdad enorme!- dijo con sus ojitos bien abiertos.

-Sí, pero en realidad no hay mucho que hacer.- escuchó responder a alguien más. Volteó y se sorprendió al ver frente a ella a Plagg.

-¡¿Otro kwami?!- exclamó sorprendida. Se acercó a él y lo miró detenidamente ante la extrañada mirada de este.- Te me haces familiar. Un momento... ¡tú eres el kwami de Cat Noir!

-Eres lista. Eso me agrada.- respondió su compañía con una gran sonrisa traviesa.

-Pero si tú estás aquí, eso significa que Adrien es...- se detuvo un segundo a pensar en su teoría. Tenía algo de sentido en realidad.- Adrien es Cat Noir, ¿no es así?- preguntó a modo de confrontación a Plagg.

-Oh, él no solo lo es. También sabe quien es Ladybug.- aseguró este.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿No es adorable el amor joven? Adrien lo planeó todo desde el incidende con Lady WiFi.- confesó el kwami de color negro con orgullo.

-Entonces él abrió la puerta. Vió a Marinette transformarse de vuelta a la normalidad.- dedujo Tikki.

-Fue cuando se propuso ganarse su corazón como civil.- agregó él.

Abajo, Marinette y Adrien conversaban acerca de su trabajo. Ambos reían con sus tazas de chocolate en mano.

-No pensé que pudiera armar algo como eso. Las células se ven tan complicadas en los libros.- dijo ella.

-Estoy seguro de que obtendremos un diez.- agregó el chico. Marinette lo miraba feliz, pero esta expresión de evaporó de su rostro cuando sintió como él colocaba su mano sobre la suya.- Ha sido genial pasar un rato contigo.- dijo este mirándola a los ojos.

Ella lo observaba algo indecisa hasta que finalmente obtuvo el valor de entrelazar sus dedos con una nerviosa sonrisa. Adrien sonrió también y colocó una mano en su mejilla mientras ambos se acercaban.

Finalmente fue ella quien a solo unos pocos centímetros de distancia entre sus labios los unió al ponerse de puntillas para alcanzarlo.

Adrien cerró sus ojos y soltó su mano para colocarla tras su nuca y acercarla más a él al momento que ella colocaba ambas manos sobre su pecho.

Aquel era un beso especial, no solo por ser el primero, si por ser algo que ambos por distintas partes deseaban desde hacía ya un tiempo.

Se separaron luego de unos momentos y se miraron a los ojos antes de compartir una gran sonrisa. El momento era perfecto hasta que la pequeña kwami les interrumpió al acercarse a ellos, seguida por Plagg.

-¡Marinette! ¡Aléjate de él!- exclamó interponiéndose entre los dos.

-¡Tikki! ¡¿Que haces aquí?!- preguntó asustada la chica mientras intentaba calmarla alejándola de él.- A-Adrien, yo... Puedo explicarlo.

-Tú no tienes que hacer nada. Es él quien te debe una explicación.- acusó la kwami señalándolo. Luego se dirigió hacia Plagg y tiró de una de sus orejas para acercarlo a la muchacha.- Él le pertenece a Adrien. ¡Es el kwami de Cat Noir!

-¿Qué...?- preguntó Marinette confundida. Miró al muchacho y puso notar la culpabilidad reflejada en su rostro.

-Y eso no es todo.- continuó Tikki.- Adrien ya sabe quien eres tú.

-¡Imposible! ¿Cómo?

-Un gato fisgón te vió cuando tu trasformación desapareció luego de pelear contra Lady WiFi.- explicó ella. Marinette la miró incrédula y volteó hacia Adrien.

-¿Eso es cieto?- le preguntó con un tono de decepción. Este miró hacia abajo y colocó una mano tras su cabeza.

-Pues, s-sí... Pero tenía una buena razón.- En el rostro de la chica se veía que nada que le dijera mejoraría las cosas.-Yo... en serio te quiero, y quería saber quien eras.

La joven no dijo nada. Se alejó de allí seguida por Tikki dirigiéndose a la salida. Adrien se dejó caer en el suelo enterrando una mano en su cabello sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer ahora?- se preguntó.

-¿Ahora? ¡Ahora correr tras ella antes de que sea tarde!- gritó Plagg señalando la dirección en la que se habían ido. Adrien lo miró, presionó sus labios y se levantó.

-¡Natalie! ¿Has visto a Marinette?- preguntó a su asistente al verla.

-¿La joven que llegó hace un rato? Se acaba de ir.- respondió ella. Adrien corrió hacia la puerta y salió sin importarle la lluvia que caía afuera. Pero ya era tarde. Ella ya se había ido.

 ** _Un capítulo más y esta historia llegará a su fin._**


	5. Chapter 5

-Lo arruiné, Plagg. En serio que lo hice esta vez.- repetía Adrien subiendo a su habitación.- Por fin besé a Ladybyg y ahora no querrá ni verme.

-¡Espera un segundo! ¿Tú la besaste?- preguntó su kwami sorprendido.

-Sí, unos segundos antes de que ustedes bajaran.- explicó él.- Por cierto, ¿qué rayos le dijiste a ese kwami? ¡En serio quería matarme!

-Bueno, puede que se me haya salido una o dos cosas acerca de tu plan...

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó el muchacho.- Ya está, adiós a mi oportunidad con Ladybug.- dijo dejándose caer en su cama. Pero un objeto en ella golpeó su espalda. Se sentó y se dió cuenta que se trataba de nada más y nada menos que de la cartera de Marinette. Su pequeña libreta sobresalía de ella.

La tomó en sus manos y la abrió para darle un vistazo. Creía que se trataba tan solo de su cuaderno de bosquejos de diseños, pero parecía ser más que eso. Al encontrar su propio nombre en varias páginas encerrado en corazones se percató de que se trataba de una especie de diario.

Suspiró, aún más decaído que antes. Ella realmente estaba interesada en él y él había destrozado sus sentimientos. Justo lo que evitaba hacer desde un principio.

El día siguiente aparentaba ser un tranquilo domingo hasta que una akuma causó un caos en la ciudad. París necesitaba a sus heroes.

Cat Noir fue el primero en aparecer. Aterrizó en uno de los edificios más altos para estudiar el panorama, y no cesaba de preguntarse si su compañera de lucha aparecería.

El villano del día empujaba todo a su paso. Autos, bancas estatuas y personas. El héroe trataba de poner a salvo a cuantas personas pudiera, pero la destrucción no cesaría pronto y él lo sabía.

De repente una viga recién sacada por el maleante de un edificio caído se dirigió hacia él. A pocos metros de aplastare la cuerda del yoyo de Ladybug se enrolló en su cintura y tiró de él lejos de allí.

La chica saltó sobre él y aprovechó que el villano se encontraba algo cansado de perseguir al gatuno superhéroe para tomar su objeto de valor y destrozarlo para sacar a la akuma de este.

Una vez que el lugar regresó a la normalidad gracias a los poderes de Ladybug, Cat Noir se incorporó y se acercó a ella para hacer su tradicional choque de puños, pero ella tan solo le dió la espalda y se concentró en recoger la cuerda de su yoyo.

-Escucha,- comenzó él.- sé que estás molesta y no te culpo, pero en serio quiero que me des una oportunidad para redimirme contigo.- dijo con sinceridad. Ladybug suspiró.

-El día de entrega de nuestro trabajo es mañana. No olvides traer la maqueta.- respondió ella sin siquiera voltearlo a ver antes de irse.

El lunes temprano, Alya interceptó a su amiga ansiosa de saber como le había ido con su proyecto, pero más aún, de su tiempo de caridad con Adrien.

-¿Y?- preguntó al encontrársela en la entrada de la escuela.- ¿Qué tal te fue con tu "proyecto"?- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-No quiero hablar de eso.- respondió Marinette con simpleza y una completa seriedad en su rostro. En ese momento la limusina de Adrien se estacionó frente al lugar y el chico bajó de ella. El muchacho alcanzó a verla, pero ella le dió la espalda y continuó su camino a su clase. Alya los miró a ambos confundida y corrió tras su amiga.

-¿Qué rayos pasó?- preguntó alterada. Marinette se detuvo, cerró sus puños y levantó su mirada apenas lo suficiente para verla.

-Me decepcioné.

La clase pasó en un completo silencio entre ambos. Adrien intentó hablarle en varias ocasiones, pero fue ignorado por ella en todas y cada una de ellas.

-Pst, Marinette. ¡Marinette!- persistió.

-¡Adrien!- exclamó la profesora.- Si no tienes interés en esta clase, eres libre de retirarte. Pero no distraigas a tus compañeros.

-Si, señora. Lo siento.- respondió él encogiéndose en su asiento.

Más tarde llegó la hora del proyecto. En un incómodo silencio ambos se pusieron de pie y lo entregaron a la profesora. Adrien miraba de reojo a Marinette, pero esta mantenía la vista fija en frente.

Al salir, Marinette dejó rápido el lugar. Ni siquiera se despidió de Alya. Adrien pensaba interceptarla, pero ni siquiera la encontró con su amiga.

-Alya.- llamó a la chica morena al verla en la puerta.- ¿Dónde está Marinette?

-No lo sé. Salió como un rayo de aquí.- respondió ella algo seria.

-Bueno, si la ves, por favor dale esto.- dijo mostrándole la cartera.- Lo dejó en mi casa el otro día.

-¿Por qué no se lo das tú mismo?

-No quiere dirigirme la palabra. No sé que hacer con ella.- dijo él con sus hombros caídos. De repente sintió como la chica tiraba fuertemente del cuello de su camiseta.

-Escúchame bien, amigo. Te diré lo que vas a hacer. No estoy segura de qué fue lo que le hiciste a mi niña, pero será mejor que lo arregles. Vas a buscarla, vas a disculparte con ella y le darás esa cartera tú mismo. ¿Me entiendes?- ordenó ella con voz amenazante. Adrien asintió con la cabeza sumisamente.

Por su parte, Marinette se encontraba en el parque. No quería ser cuestionada por Alya en ese momento y definitivamente no quería a Adrien cerca de ella. Pensó que tal vez trabajando un rato en sus diseños se distraería un poco, mas al esculcar en su mochila, se dió cuenta de que su cuaderno de diseños no estaba ahí.

-¿Buscas esto, mi Lady?- escuchó preguntar a una familiar voz al momento que su cuaderno apareció frente a sus narices. Miró hacia arriba para ver a Cat Noir colgando de cabeza del árbol que estaba tras la banca en la que se había sentado.

-Sí.- respondió secamente tomándolo.

-Lo dejaste en mi casa el otro día junto con eso.- dijo entregándole su cartera tras bajar y sentarse a su lado.

-Gracias por traerlos.

-¿De verdad no hay nada que pueda hacer para que me perdones?- preguntó nuevamente. Marinette miró hacia abajo y presionó sus labios.

-Te haré una pregunta, y quiero que me respondas con sinceridad.- pidió.

-Por su puesto.- dijo él.

-¿Quién te gusta más? ¿Marinette o Ladybug?

-Eso no tiene sentido. Son la misma persona.- aseguró él.

-Sin embargo ignorabas a Marinette todos los días en clases y luego coqueteabas con Ladybug.

-Pues en mi defensa, Marinette siempre huía de Adrien. ¡Hace tan solo unos días te ocultaste detrás de Alya cuando te llamé! Nunca llegué a conocerte realmente.- respondió él.- Y sabiendo o no que eras Ladybug, el tiempo que pasé contigo estos días no lo cambiaría por nada. Me gustan ambas partes de tí.- aseguró.

-Está eso por un lado. Luego tenemos el hecho que de que observaste tras la puerta cuando sabías bien que mi transformación desaparecería. Quería mantenerlo como un secreto incluso para nosotros. Creí que podía confiar en tí.- continuó ella con sus acusaciones.

-Lo siento. No debí haber traicionado tu confianza. Solo quería conocer a la chica que me había robado el corazón.- dijo tímidamente. Marinette lo miró enternecida por un momento, pero luego concentró su mirada en la tapa del cuaderno en sus manos.

Adrien la miró seriamente y se dispuso a jugar su última carta. Tomó la mano que tenía sobre su libreta para retirarla de esta y la abrió, dirigiéndose a una página específica. En esta estaba escrito el nombre "Adrien" con algunos corazones pequeños rodeándolo.

-Se ve que en serio te gusta Adrien.- dijo. Marinette mantuvo su mirada baja, con sus mejillas ahora sonrojadas. Acto seguido, el chico saltó algunas páginas más adelante para mostrarle nuevo dibujo en su cuaderno, obra de él.

El nombre "Marinette" se encontraba escrito en un enorme corazón de color rojo con varias motas negras. Marinette sonrió enternecida.

-No soy un gran artista como tú, pero espero que entiendas la idea.- dijo él con una sonrisa.- No quise traicionar tu confianza, pero ahora que sé que eres Ladybug y además Marinette, no voy a dejarte ir. Sé que es algo cursi pero...

Un par de brazos que rodearon su cuello lo interrumpieron. Ella estaba ahora recostada a él, descansando su cabeza en su hombro. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Cat Noir rodeó su cintura y escondió su rostro en su cuello.

Desde la mochila de Marinette, Tikki vió la escena con ternura. El superhéroe abrió sus ojos aún abrazado a Marinette y sonrió.

-Espero que tú también puedas perdonarme.- dijo. La chica volteó.

-Si Marinette está feliz, yo también estoy feliz.- aseguró la pequeña kwami. Adrien se sintió aliviado. Miró a Marinette y se inclinó para besarla, pero esta interpuso su mano entre sus labios.

-Ah-ah.- dijo con una gran sonrisa.- Hay muchos civiles al rededor, mon ami. ¿No verían extraño que el superhéroe que coquetea con Ladybug bese a otra chica?

-Eso puede arreglarse.- respondió él ofreciéndole su mano.

Sujetada a su espalda, ambos subieron a uno de los altos tejados, donde nadie pudiera verlos. Allí, ante la enamorada mirada del muchacho, Marinette activó su transformación.

-Estoy seguro de que me tomará algo de tiempo acostumbrarme a verte cambiar. Pero creo que me gusta.- dijo él con una sonrisa rodeando su cintura.

-Me alegra.- respondió ella antes de enterrar una mano en su cabello y acariciar su mejilla con la otra. Ambos cerraron sus ojos para repetir, ahora como superhéroes, ese beso que tuvieron como civiles. Cat Noir finalmente obtuvo lo que quería y más. Un beso de su amada Ladybug y Marinette.

 ** _Y con este meloso cierre, esta historia llega a su fin. ¡Gracias por leer y nos vemos pronto con el nuevo fic!_**


End file.
